


蘋果

by Yianchin



Category: American Outlaws (2001), Fright Night (2011), The Beguiled (2017)
Genre: Collin Farrell RPS, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 蘋果可以做成蘋果派，香氣也宜人。





	蘋果

空氣裡有股甜膩的味道。不是昨日危險陌生人身上那股招搖看穿他手腳的濕黏氣味，是一縷紮實的食物氣味。  
約翰拿掉門鍊，從自己的房裡探出頭，實際意義地只留一部分軀體朝下方客廳張望。  
那股香甜伴隨熱氣，與微風糾纏久了拂過眼前。  
「約翰——你要下來一起吃早餐嗎？」  
正當他想揉掉角膜上沾黏的微刺，傑西已經從外頭回來，汗透的襯衫隨便掛著一肩，吊帶在他霧潮視線中隨輕快的步伐搖晃。  
「我馬上來，」他點頭回應，隔得老遠也能感受到牛仔發紅胸腹上的熱，「你今天也馴服烈馬了嗎？」

氣味的真相不必他費心找尋，大鍋內一塊塊熬爛稠稠的果實佔據餐桌一端，存在感蒸騰。  
「我今天還沒去騎馬呢，傑瑞說要做蘋果派請我們吃，我在幫他的忙。」  
牛仔還沒把襯衫穿回去，按照平常的習慣也八成是不想再穿著田納西的陽光。「襯衫讓我渾身發癢」，他常在馬背上這麼吵，瞪著大眼睛滿臉不甘願和理所當然。  
約翰隨手拿掉卡在傑西頭上的枝葉，聞到肉桂粉奔散的氣味時皺起眉，手指僵直地感覺到小跑時帶過的氣流。  
「哇！傑瑞、你放太多肉桂粉了吧！」  
「還沒比你要求我放的砂糖多呢，小朋友。去拿個大碗給我，你不是想學怎麼做派皮嗎？」  
「你不先教我怎麼做香草奶油嗎？」  
「那是之後的事。」  
蒼白的男人站在門廊遮罩形成的巨大陰影下，粗布衣前襟開口比一般還深，能看見一點上腰。他對開始發冷的夕陽吹聲哨，才轉過來直視約翰，「早安⋯⋯睡得好嗎？」  
那語氣就和昨晚一手卡住門板一手撫捏他下巴的「邀請」一樣，約翰甚至還能記得撇頭甩開時指甲差點劃破皮的麻癢，那令他完全沒有想對男人好聲好氣的念頭，「滾遠一點。」  
「那可不行，」傑瑞彎曲臉部線條，輕鬆拉過捧著碗盆的傑西圈在餐檯之間，「你還沒吃到我的祕密配方呢。」  
「你這以人為食的噁心生物。」  
「喔⋯⋯這很傷人呢。但如果我接受，你會願意讓我踏進房門嗎？」  
「去死吧。」  
「約翰！」雙手被牽著混合糖、奶、麵粉，還是不比吸血鬼蒼白的人低喊，幾分責怪又幾分緊張，「不要這樣說傑瑞，他現在很收斂了。不是嗎？」  
問句是給吸血鬼的，需要確認的不安感，取得一抹淡薄的珍視頰吻為回應。多日不曾盡情暢飲增添了低溫和奇異歪曲的溫柔。  
那幅場景令他焦躁，毫無疑問，躁得在體內燃發一團火球。  
「⋯⋯那只是他的偽裝，不要輕易相信他。」  
為了說服而構成的語句面對傑西歡欣攪拌材料的側臉顯得多餘無用，卻招來了象徵身分的長牙，露在直面他笑開的唇邊。  
吸血鬼環抱牛仔，雙眼看透傭兵的靈魂，不容拒絕開啟屬於三人的遊戲。  
「我不會毒死你的⋯⋯至少在能親吻你的腳背前不會。你不是想知道被人奉在心頭的感覺嗎？」同樣沾到粉的手指狀似漫不經心，一下一下勾畫身前結實背肩腰腹後側的豔紅，「就讓我實現你的願望，如何？只要你說出正確的請求，我會完成你所有慾望。」  
傑瑞將一切說得輕而易舉，說得像世間由不勞而獲構成，說得像砲彈槍枝只是一場慶典火炮，而且是虛構。  
蘋果的香氣卻是真的，迎面而來還有青草和微涼水氣。


End file.
